1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diode circuit, and more particularly, to a light emitted diode (LED) circuit that can reduce power consumption effectively and generate less heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a LED circuit has higher temperature in operation which causes a bad effect to whole circuit, therefore, how to utilize a simple circuit architecture to reduce the generated heat when the LED circuit is operating is an important issue.